Enough Change
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Dicen que el primer amor no se olvida, que de las cenizas el amor renace, ¿Será eso suficiente para Tori y Jade? Segunda parte de "He cambiado".
1. Victoria's Prólogo

**_Enough Change_**

* * *

><p><em>Los nervios me hacían removerme incómoda en mi asiento. Era la cuarta vez que llamaba a la azafata y sentía que la chica ya me odiaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba agua, mucha agua. Tenía la boca seca. Por más agua que tomara, seguía sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que nada me lo iba a poder quitar. <em>

-¿Falta mucho?-Le pregunté a quién venía a lado de mí.

_Me volteó a ver, alejando la vista de su Perahone. Su mirada era cansada._

-Tori, llevas preguntando eso desde que salimos de Los Ángeles.-Me contestó

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Me acomodé bien en mi asiento.-Solo…avísame cuando estemos cerca.

_Coloqué mis manos en los reposa-brazos e intenté dormir cerrando los ojos._

-Por favor, colóquese bien su cinturón de seguridad, estamos llegando al aeropuerto Internacional de Gran Bretaña, esperamos y haya disfrutado su viaje.-La voz del piloto me hizo abrir los ojos al instante.

_Hice lo que me indicaron y apreté mis puños mientras cerraba los ojos._

-¿Le temes a las alturas?-Una anciana que estaba en los asientos de al lado me preguntó.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté

-Que si le temes a las alturas.

-No, no.-Respondí rápidamente.

-Está bien temerles.-Me susurró.-No te sientas avergonzada por ser mayor y temerles.-Me sonrió dulcemente.- Aunque no pareces muy mayor, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-22.-Contesté tragando al escuchar que anunciaban que podíamos salir.

-Mi nieta tiene la misma edad, solo que ella es un tanto peculiar.-Volvió a sonreírme mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y yo la imité.

_Por primera vez en el viaje pude distinguir el color de ojos de la anciana. Cuando los vi, tuve que tomarme del asiento para no desmayarme o vomitar._

-¿Todo bien, Tori?-Me preguntó Matt.

-Eh, sí, todo perfecto.-Tomé mi bolsa de viaje y caminé a la salida perdiendo de vista a la anciana.

* * *

><p>-No entiendo por qué nos hacen venir en uno de estos aviones, tú tienes privados, Tori.-Se quejó Trina mientras pasábamos la aduana.<p>

-Ya te dije que están en mantenimiento, la última vez que viajamos tuvo muchas turbulencias, no queríamos quedarnos en el océano Atlántico, ¿o sí?-Comencé a caminar con mi maleta en la mano.

-¡Tori! Espera.-Matt volvió a caminar a mi lado.-Sabes que no puedes andar sola por ahí.-Me reprochó.

_Asentí mientras esperábamos a que Trina terminara de revisar sus papeles._

-Todo perfecto.-Dijo llegando

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Pregunté

-Me estaban recordando que no puedo visitar México en mucho tiempo.

_Sonreí al escuchar eso._

-Borra tu estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro, no es gracioso.-Me fulminó con la mirada, pero aún así no quité la sonrisa.

-Es gracioso, no puedo quitar la sonrisa, ¡Te vetaron de México!

-¡No es mi culpa emocionarme con las festividades de allá!

-¡Sólo era Día de Muertos! ¡Solo un desfile de máscaras!

-¿Y?

-¡Quemaste la estación de policías!

-¡Ya! ¡Dejemos este tema!

_Asentí aún riendo y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo. Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse cuando llegué a la salida. Miles de adolescentes levantaban sus carteles intentando llamar mi atención._

-Le diré a Mike que traiga los guardaespaldas, son demasiadas.-Me informó Matt sacando su celular.

-No, espera, si algo me caracteriza, es que me gusta conocer a mis fans.-Lo detuve mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-¡Victoria! ¡Victoria!-Comenzaron a gritar.

_Los saludé con la mano y saqué a relucir mi mejor sonrisa mientras los flashes comenzaban a segarme. Firmé algunos pósters y discos y me tomé algunas fotos con los más cercanos y después Matt me llamó diciéndome que teníamos que irnos._

-Casi nunca haces eso.-Me dijo Trina una vez que estuvimos dentro del auto.

-Claro que sí.-Refuté

-¿Eso te ha quitado los nervios?-Alzó una ceja.-Sabes que puede estar en cualquier lado, Tori, es Inglaterra.

_Los nervios volvieron sorpresivamente._

-Lo sé, Trina, lo sé.-Susurré mientras nos perdíamos en las calles de ese lugar: Londres, Inglaterra

* * *

><p><strong>¡SEGUNDA PARTE DE "HE CAMBIADO" LISTA PARA USTEDES! ¡GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS HAY SEGUNDA PARTE! ¡GRACIAS!<strong>

**¡Acabo de terminar de escribirla! De hecho porque también acabo de ver sus Reviews de la otra historia xd Pero me inspiraron mucho!**

**Es corto, lo sé, pero es como el "Prólogo" Por así decirlo, aún no me decido si la historia la narrará solo Tori o como la otra historia, por turnos, me estoy inclinando solo a Tori, pero ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Todavía no sé si dejarla en el rating anterior o subirla a M :O ¿Qué opinan?**

**¡Espero y dejen review! Recuerden que si no subo es porque ando corta de inspiración :(**

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo : ¡Gracias por tu REview! Creo que tú eres el/la que me dio la inspiración para la segunda parte :') Espero y sigas dandome ideas! Porque son muy buenas! Y como te habrás dado cuenta, te hice caso en una de tus suposiciones ;)**

**Eso es todo, creo, recuerden decirme que tal les está pareciendo! ¡Nos leemos! ¡Agur! :3**


	2. Jade's Prólogo

**_Enough Change_**

* * *

><p><em>Salí a toda velocidad del edificio ignorando los saludos de los hombres que me veían pasar. Entré al auto deportivo, un BMW, mi favorito, y dejé mi maletín en el asiento del copiloto. Encendí el auto y arranqué.<em>

-Demonios.-Susurré por lo bajo viendo la hora y después al tráfico.

_Avancé entre los autos a la velocidad que me permitían y en media hora estuve en mi destino. Cerré de golpe la puerta y corrí a una velocidad que ni siquiera yo misma me di cuenta cuando me detuve con la respiración agitada._

-Oh, Jadey, creí que nunca llegarías.-Ironizó

-Sabes que no te dejaría tirada aquí abuela, hubo una reunión a última hora y tuve que quedarme un poco más.-Le informé.-¿Llevas mucho esperando aquí?

-Bueno.-Comenzó alargando la "e"-Ha sido un día agradable, ha habido cientos de chicos por aquí hace una hora, una cantante pop del momento llegó en el mismo vuelo que yo.-Me informó viendo a sus alrededores, donde ahora solo había un poco de basura y los hombres de limpieza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Una cantante pop? ¿Quie…

-No lo sé, Jadey, pero es agradable la chica.-Me sonrió

-Por Dios, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Todas las famosas son arrogantes y malcriadas.-Fruncí el ceño.

-Jade, no me hagas enojar tan rápido, a penas llevo unas horas en la ciudad y unos minutos de volver a verte, ¿No le das un abrazo a esta vieja anciana?-Abrió los brazos y me lanzó una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír de lado, claro, sin que ella lo notara.

-Abuela, sabes como me siento respecto a los abrazos.-Cambié mi sonrisa por una mueca.

-Oh, vamos Jadey, van más de tres años desde que me diste un abrazo, y eso fue porque te regalé la película esa sangrienta que tanto te gusta.-Volvió a sonreír.

-Está bien, pero debe durar menos de 2 segundos.

_Movió las manos animándome a abrazarla. Me acerqué un poco y pasé mis brazos por su cuello y ella inmediatamente me aprisionó en sus brazos evitando que mi respiración fuera regular._

-Abue…Abuela…Abue…-Intentaba separarme.-Ya van más de 2 segundos.

-¡Oh, vamos Jade! ¡Abraza a tu abuela! Puede que cuando quieras hacerlo sea demasiado tarde…

_Sentí un golpe en el pecho al escuchar eso. Su voz sonaba triste, pero a la vez alegre. A pesar de ser la madre de mi padre, el hombre que tanto odiaba, siempre me apoyó en todo, fuera bueno o malo, sabía que podía contar con ella en cualquier cosa. Después de la muerte de mi madre, ella fue la única que estuvo para mí, la única que me susurró palabras de consuelo cuando veía descender a mi madre por la fría tierra y saber que ahí se quedaría. Pero poco a poco, con la barrera que fui formando alrededor de mí, ella, junto con los que me rodeaban, quedaron fuera de mis sentimientos._

_La apreté por primera vez en diez años y sentí un pequeño sollozo de su parte. Intenté separarme para limpiar sus lágrimas, pero ella me retuvo alegando que lloraba de felicidad, no pude hacer otra cosa que volver a abrazarla, después de todo, compartíamos algo más que la sangre, el zafiro de nuestros ojos…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, supongo que ya se imaginan a que cantante pop se refiere la abuela de Jade ¿no? xD<strong>

**En fin, de nuevo es corto, porque igual es como el prólogo narrado por Jade, supongo que después de este cap, inicia, oficialmente la historia, será narrado por las dos, aún no he escrito nada más a parte de esto, las ideas llegarán cuando tengan que llegar, porque quiero hacer una buena historia, no una que solo subo porque ustedes quieren leer, lo siento :O :(**

**¡LA INSPIRACIÓN LLEGARÁ, SHO LO SÉ! xD**

**Esta vez no sé si será una larga historia o corta, depende de como vaya la trama en mi mente xd**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Digan si quieren Rating M :O**

**¡AGUR!**


	3. Chapter 1

**_Enough Change_**

* * *

><p><em>Tomé el cuaderno que siempre llevaba conmigo, la guitarra y caminé hacia el balcón. Al salir, el fresco de la noche golpeó mi rostro y me arrepentí de no haber ido con Trina de compras hace unas horas, había escuchado que Londres era muy frío, pero nunca pensé que tanto, así que en mi maleta solo metí sudaderas delgadas, nada de chaquetas.<em>

_Me concentré en lo que iba a hacer y me senté en el camastro que había ahí. Voltee hacia el cielo y la luna no se distinguía entre las nubes grises que rodeaban el cielo. _

_El viento corrió y tuve que abrazarme a mí misma para intentar calentarme._

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-Sonreí con tristeza al escuchar su voz.

-Algo.-Le contesté volteando hacia la puerta corrediza.

_Caminó despacio hasta llegar a mí y se sentó a mi lado colocando su brazo derecho en mi cintura. Automáticamente escondí mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su perfume, que de algún modo, me hacía sentir mejor y a la vez como mierda. Metí mi brazo entre su chaqueta y su espalda sintiendo el calor emanar de ahí._

_Levanté mi rostro y me sonrió._

-Estás un poco fría.

-Olvidé lo que dicen del clima de aquí.

-Para ser la estrella pop del momento, eres un poco rara al nunca haber visitado Londres, ¿Qué no piensas en tus fans de aquí?-Preguntó con un poco de broma, lo que me hizo sonreír-¿Qué tienes en contra de Londres?

_En ese momento dejé de sonreír internamente, pero por fuera, mi sonrisa podría haber iluminado la ciudad entera_, _fingir se me había hecho costumbre._

-Nada, la ciudad es bella, o eso creo, no he tenido el placer de conocer las calles de Londres.-Voltee mi vista hacia las luces de la ciudad que se veían a lo lejos.

-¿A no? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con que hayas comprado esta propiedad tan lejos de la civilización? Me costó una hora llegar hasta aquí.-Hizo un gesto que me hizo reír-¿Hay algo gracioso en todo lo que estoy diciendo, señorita Vega?

_Negué con la cabeza y volvió a sonreírme._

-Si no querías venir hasta acá, no lo hubieras hecho.-Dije con fingida indignación soltándome del abrazo.

_Su mano me impidió romper nuestra unión._

-Fueron 15 minutos lo que me tardé en llegar, mira que tener un Lexus me ha dado ventajas.-Me guiñó un ojo.-Y sabes que moría por verte, hace más de un mes que no nos veíamos.-Besó mi cabeza antes de recostarme contra su pecho.

_Su perfume volvió a inundar mis fosas nasales y estuve a punto de soltarme a llorar, cuando su voz me hizo volver a la realidad._

-Creo que elegiste un buen lugar, lejos de paparazis y fans locos.-Comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza con ternura.

-Hey, que son mis fans, no son locos.-Me separé de su pecho y fingí fruncir el ceño, cosa que no resultó de lo mejor, su risa salió como una melodía de su garganta haciéndome reír a mí también.

-Sí, lo sé, pero me roban tu atención.-Volvió a jalarme hasta su pecho y yo pasé mis brazos por su cintura, rodeándole en un abrazo mientras sentía su mano volver a acariciar mi cabello.

-Es mi trabajo…

-Lo sé, y me encanta que seas tan dedicada a ellos, a mí me habría encantado que mis artistas favoritos fueran así.

_Dejó de acariciar mi cabello y levantó mi rostro de su pecho obligándome a fijar mi vista en la suya. Tenía una expresión de felicidad que no pude evitar preguntar._

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

-Porque…-Cada vez su rostro estaba más cerca del mío.-Me di cuenta que mi artista favorita es delicada conmigo, su fan.-Su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía y podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía.

-¿Sí?-Pregunté

-Sí, creo que soy la fan más afortunada…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque yo.-Movió su rostro unos milímetros y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.-Tengo el privilegio de…-Otro beso fue depositado un poco más abajo.-besar a mi artista favorita a mi antojo.-Otro beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-¿Sí? ¿Y se podría saber quién es esa artista tuya que tanto presumes?-Pregunté antes de que sus labios fueran a parar a los míos.

-Oh, por supuesto que puedes saber, Tori.-Sonrió maliciosamente.-Creo que la conoces muy bien, demasiado diría yo…

-Um, tanto misterio me está matando, dime quién es…-Le seguí la broma.

-Fácil, Sara Quin.-Respondió con aire de burla que me hizo sonreír.-Aunque su hermana Tegan no está nada mal…

_Le di un pequeño empujón lo que provocó que comenzara a reír, me crucé de brazos imitando una indignación inexistente y me voltee dándole la espalda._

-Oh, Tori, era broma, me refería a ti.-Me abrazó por la espalda pero yo seguí con los brazos cruzados.-Tori.-Apoyó su mandíbula en mi hombro y comenzó a susurrar "lo siento".

-Vale, te perdono.-Dije después de unos segundos de haberme rogado.-Digo, son las gemelas Quin, hasta yo me muero por ellas.-Dije volteando.

_Comenzó a reír y yo hice lo mismo._

-Bien, después de esta broma.-Acercó su rostro al mío.-Y de arreglar tu indignación.-Sonreí ante eso.-¿Puedo besar a mi artista favorita por favor?-Preguntó en un puchero que me hizo acortar la distancia que teníamos y juntar nuestros labios.

_Sus labios eran tan suaves que cada vez que los probaba, no estaba segura de si había muerto y ahora estaba sobre las nubes o simplemente eran sus labios. Siempre me inclinaba a la primera opción, digo, ¡No es normal que alguien tenga labios tan suaves!_

_Nos separamos después de unos segundos y sonreímos._

-Bueno, yo hablaba de las gemelas al querer besar a mi artista favorito, pero me conformo contigo.-Dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo darle un golpe con suavidad y solo sonrió ante eso, al igual que yo.-Que no, tu eres mi artista, mi pequeña estrella, lo sabes.-Volvió a pegar sus labios a los míos haciéndome olvidar todo de nuevo.

-Se supone que iba a escribir una canción.-Susurré sobre sus labios.

-Sí, se supone.-Dijo con inocencia mientras volvía a besarme.

_Definitivamente esa canción tendría que esperar…_

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, no me maten si no es lo que ustedes esperaban, pero primero tenía que poner esto para que la historia se desarrollara como tiene que desarrollarse.<strong>

**En fin, después entenderan.**

**Bueno, este cap es por parte de Tori, estaba muy poco inspirada que escribí esto, pero como les digo, va con la historia.**

**Y...¡Soy mala! Muajaja ¿Por qué? Bueno, creo que les dejé en duda de con quién estaba Tori, ¿No es así? Sí, bueno, ya lo sabrán después. ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Men or Women? xD **

**Bueno, eso es todo hasta aquí, ¡Nos leemos! ¡No olviden dejar su opinión!**


	4. Chapter 2

-No puedo creer que te despiertes a esta hora, Jadey.

-Abuela, no estoy para bromas.-La corté mientras me colocaba mi saco y tomaba mi taza de café.

-¡Vaya! Llevo un día aquí y ya comenzaste con tu mal humor…

_Suspiré y voltee a ver a mi abuela._

-Lo siento, estoy un poco estresada, tenemos algunos problemas en la empresa.-Bebí más de mi taza.

-¿Problemas?

-Sí, esta mañana me llamaron diciéndome que quieren que para la próxima semana esté todo listo para la presentación del nuevo perfume de nuestros clientes.

-¿Y? No le veo problema, solo tienes que mover algunas cosas, me habías dicho que ya estaba casi todo listo…

-Casi.-Susurré.-Pero nos falta un pequeño e insignificante detalle abuela.

-¿Y cuál es?

-No tenemos a la modelo que será la cara del producto…

-Oh…

-Sí, Oh, no entiendo que quieren, les he dado varias opciones, con las modelos más famosas y lindas del espectáculo, no sé que quieren…

_Mi abuela negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño._

-Suerte con eso.-Me dijo mientras yo abría la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Tomé mis cosas del asiento copiloto y bajé del auto. Al entrar a la empresa todos voltearon a verme. Realmente odiaba cuando hacían eso. Llevaba más de tres años a cargo de la empresa y ellos seguían sin entender como lo había hecho, cabe decir que los idiotas no sabían quién era mi padre.<em>

_Caminé hasta el ascensor y justo la puerta se abría revelando más miradas sobre mí._

-Por Dios, como si nunca me hubieran visto en su vida.-Gruñí

_Se limitaron a salir del ascensor y así pude subir al aparato._

_Apreté el botón del último piso y justo cuando las puertas iban a cerrarse una mano las detuvo._

-¡Espera!-Escuché una voz delicada, pero a la vez gruesa.

_Las puertas se abrieron revelándome a un chico detrás de ellas con una gran sonrisa. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos color verde. Vestía una camisa de mezclilla con los primeros botones desabrochados, traía unos pantalones claros y zapatos de vestir. No trabajaba aquí._

_Dejé de mirarlo un momento y entró. Presionó el mismo botón que el mío, cosa que creí innecesaria, y se me hizo raro._

_Voltee a verlo una vez más y lo descubrí mirándome._

-Gracias por detener el ascensor.-De nuevo esa voz delicada.

-Lo detuviste tú.-Contesté en un tono neutral.

-Bueno, sí.-Escuché su risa.- Pero supongo que en tu mente pensaste en detenerlo.-Me guiñó un ojo y volvió a sonreír con sus dientes blancos.

-Sí, como sea, lo que tu digas.-Voltee mi vista al frente viendo mi propio reflejo.

-Eres West, ¿Cierto?

_Rodé los ojos y voltee a verlo._

-¿En serio? ¿No puedes ir por el ascensor en silencio?

-Oye, sólo quiero saber con quién voy a trabajar.-Alzó las manos con inocencia volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Trabajar conmigo?

-Sí.-Me vio confundido.-Espera, ¿Aún no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué? Acabo de llegar hace unos minutos

-Trabajo como modelo, seré la cara del perfume.

-¿Tú? ¿No se suponía que era una fragancia femenina?

_Su risa me hizo descolocarme y verlo con furia._

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-Alcé una ceja viéndolo aún con furia.

-No, no, claro que no, es que me pasa muy seguido, creo que dejaré de vestirme así.-Dijo aún con gracia.-Soy Erika.-Me tendió la mano sonriendo.-Erika Linder

-No me jodas.-Dije volteándome, así quedando frente a frente.

-Bueno, eres una chica muy guapa, tus ojos son electrizantes, pero tengo novia, así que no, no te jodo.-Bajó su mano al ver que no iba a aceptársela.

-¿Esto es una especie de broma o algo así? Porque desde ahora te digo que estás entrando en mi lista negra, chico.

-Chica.-Me sonrió

-No eres una chica, por Dios, te pareces a Leonardo Dicaprio.

-Sí, me lo dicen mucho, soy Leo, versión femenina

-Lo repito, no me jodas, tú no eres una chica, tú mismo lo has dicho, tienes novia.

-Sí, bueno, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, en verdad soy una chica, soy modelo, específicamente, modelo ropa de chico, por mi aspecto y todo eso, en serio soy chica, por eso seré la cara del producto.

_Me quedé callada analizándola y llegué a una conclusión: yo quiero una novia así._

-¿Y? ¿Pasé la inspección? ¿Volví a ser chica?

_Negué con la cabeza y volví la vista al frente._

-En serio pareces un chico.-Dije aún sin creérmelo.

_Ella rió y por fin llegamos a nuestro piso. Salimos en silencio y llegué hasta mi secretaria._

-La modelo de Gucci está aquí, llévala a la sala de reuniones con los demás contratistas, ahora vuelvo.-Le indiqué y me giré hacia la modelo.-Ve con ella, en un momento estoy allá para arreglar todo.

_Ella asintió y comenzó a seguir a la chica._

* * *

><p><em>Minutos después de dejar mis cosas en mi oficina, entré a la sala de reuniones y comenzamos a hacer todo lo necesario para iniciar el proyecto.<em>

_Los directores de la campaña del perfume se quedaron estáticos al ver a la chica, tampoco podían creer que fuera mujer. _

_Estábamos preparando las fechas para las sesiones fotográficas cuando un celular comenzó a sonar. Línder se apartó un poco para contestar mientras yo seguía hablando con los dos hombres._

-Creo que en dos semanas vendría bien la sesión fotográfica, ¿no lo cree señorita West?-Me preguntó el hombre más alto y joven sonriéndome coquetamente.

-Sí, le diré a mi secretaria que lo anote en mi agenda para poder asegurarme que todo estará bien.-Contesté sin mirarlo.

-Erika, acordamos que en dos semanas inicias.-Le dijo el otro hombre a la chica cuando colgó.

-Muy bien, estaré aquí.

_Hicimos los arreglos necesarios y después pude librarme del chico coqueto y su acompañante. Linder caminaba a mi lado rumbo al ascensor._

-Siempre me imaginé que eras una chica con coraje, dirigir las empresas de tu padre a tan temprana edad debe ser duro.-Dijo

-No cuando te acostumbras.-Contesté con mi acostumbrado tono frío.

-Bueno, pero supongo que debiste de alejarte de las fiestas y la diversión, tienes 22 años, ¿no es así?

-Premio para Linder.-Contesté sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, entonces comenzaste a estudiar desde los dieciséis o diecisiete, una edad donde las fiestas abundan…

-Sí, dejé las cosas que más me gustaban por cumplir con esto, terminé mi carrera a los 19, justo en ese momento mi padre me dio el control de su empresa mientras él se iba con una golfa de vacaciones a Italia, dejándome a cargo sin saber que hacer.

-Por eso siempre estás de mal humor, deberías de salir a algunas fiestas de vez en cuando…

-Nadie me dice que hacer, Linder, así que cierra la boca y entra a ese ascensor.

_El ascensor se abrió y le di paso a ella mientras mi celular comenzaba a sonar._

-West.-Contesté.

_-Jadey, estoy abajo esperándote_.-La alegre voz de mi abuela me hizo hacer una mueca.

-¿De qué hablas?

_-No vine a Inglaterra solo para estar metida en tu mansión oscura que parece sacada de una película, sola, perdiéndome en ella._

-Te dije que te quedaras en mi departamento, hay más luz…

_-No hablo de eso Jade, te estoy diciendo que bajes, hazle caso a tu abuela, nos vamos de paseo._

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo, había colgado._

_Vi a Linder que aún seguía deteniendo las puertas del ascensor con una gran sonrisa._

-Parece que después de todo, si te dicen que hacer.-Dijo con burla y yo le lancé una mirada asesina antes de empujarla y entrar junto a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? La historia será así: Un cap narrado por Tori y otro por Jade y así, será más fácil de entender y todo eso.<strong>

**La verdad es que me tardé porque no recordaba esto D: Porque la última vez que quise escribir no estaba nada inspirada, pero ya regresé y hasta estoy trabajando en el proximo cap. ;)**

**Sería de gran ayuda que me enviaran sus ideas para la historia, aunque ya tengo una idea de lo que pasará, no está mal un poco de ayuda ;)**

**¡No olviden dejar su opinión de si les gustó, no les gustó, por qué, y todo eso! ¡En verdan me ayudan a ver en si voy mal en algo!**

**¡Nos leemos próximamente!**

**OH! Tengo un anuncio, o algo así, A mis lectores de "Ajuste de Cuentas" creo que la historia se cancelará, no he tenido el tiempo de pasar el cap siguiente completo, lo siento, intentaré hacerlo, pero aún no estoy segura :(**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**¡AGUR! :3 **


	5. Chapter 3

**Enough Change**

* * *

><p>-Tori, en serio no tengo idea de por qué nunca habíamos venido aquí.-Dijo Trina mientras entraba a una tienda seguida por mí.-Hay miles de tiendas, mucha ropa y de diseñador, es el paraíso.<p>

_A Trina se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de pasear por las calles de Londres aprovechando que no tenía nada que hacer._

-¡Tienes que decirle a E. que tiene que llevarme con esas modelos que ella conoce! Seguro congeniaremos mucho, ya sabes, moda, no como tú, ¿De donde sacaste a esa novia tuya?-Dijo con emoción al principio y después con un tono gracioso.

-Te lo he contado miles de veces, nos conocimos en un evento al que las dos fuimos invitadas.-Le dije rodando los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y te gustó desde el inicio? Digo, es muy guapo.-La miré alzando una ceja.-Oye, es ella la que se parece a Dicaprio, y se viste así como un chico.-Alzó las manos con inocencia.

-Sí, creo que por eso mismo no ha desatado la bomba de que soy gay.-Reí y ella siguió viendo la ropa.

-Más bien porque no se les ha visto juntas en público.-Dijo mientras veía una blusa.

-Eso es porque no se ha dado la oportunidad, sabes que no me escondo de nadie ni de nada, no desde…-Mi voz se apagó sin querer terminar.

-Sí, lo sé.-Contestó viéndome aún con la blusa en la mano.-Pero debes de empezar a salir más, ya sabes, no solo lo hagas por las giras, tuve que rogarte para que viniéramos aquí.

-Sabes muy bien por qué no habíamos venido aquí, Trina.-Solté fría cruzándome de brazos y viendo el lugar.

-Lo sé, Tori.-Dejó la blusa en el mismo lugar y se paró frente a mí.-Eso fue hace más de tres años, Tori, sé que te duele, pero ella no va a andar por aquí en las tiendas paseando cuando tiene una empresa que manejar….

-Oh, pero si es la agradable chica del avión.-Interrumpió una anciana, que reconocí como la del avión.- Me alegra verte de nuevo.-Me sonrió.

-Hola, a mí también.-Le sonreí.

-No hemos hecho las presentaciones, yo soy Grace Parker.-Me estiró la mano.

-Victoria Vega.-Le sonreí recibiendo su mano.-Y ella es mi hermana Katrina Vega.-Señalé a mi hermana.

-Trina, más corto y me gusta más.-Le dijo.

-Abuela, no sé a qué demonios me hiciste venir, tengo todo el día ocupado en la oficina y…

_Mi corazón dejó de latir cuando escuché esa voz que muy bien conocía y no había olvidado desde hace tres años._

-Jade, no maldigas frente a mí, y ya te dije que no voy a pasar las próximas cuatro semanas metida en tu mansión muriéndome del aburrimiento.-Le dijo viéndola.-Además me encontré con Victoria, la chica que te dije del avión.

_Ella dejó de verme para enfocar su vista en su abuela._

-No me dijiste que esa chica era ella.-Susurró pero pude oírlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿La conoces? ¿Se conocen?-Preguntó lo último viéndome.

-Bueno…

-Mi hermana es una cantante popular.-Interrumpió Trina al ver el momento de tensión del que sólo éramos consientes todas menos su abuela.-Es mundialmente conocida, creo que por eso su nieta la conoce.-Le sonrió.

-¿Por eso la conoces Jade?-Volteó a verla.

-Eh…Sí.-Contestó con duda y yo solo asentí sin poder verla.

-Bueno, entonces no hacen falta las presentaciones, bueno, sí, ella es mi nieta Jade.

-Hola Jade, soy Trina.-Le sonrió

_Y sabía que su sonrisa era la más falsa e irónica que había visto en ella. Sus ojos mostraban odio al verla. Pero se resistió de insultarla, porque, a pesar de cómo era Trina en el colegio, ahora sabía controlarse, sorprendente ¿no?_

-Y bueno, a ella ya la conoces.-Siguió Trina diciendo lo último dejando claro una indirecta.

-Hola Jade.-Susurré casi inaudible.

_Jade_

_Se sentía tan raro pronunciar su nombre después de tanto tiempo. _

_Recuerdo que antes era lo que más me gustaba decir. Jade. Jade West. Me encantaba decirlo a todas horas, porque sabía que con tan solo nombrarla, una tonta sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro y era capaz de hacerme cambiar mi humor._

_Pero ahora, al decir su nombre, el cual a penas puedo mencionar antes de que se me seque la garganta o el nudo que hay en ella me dé imposibilidad de decirlo, ahora, solo me trae recuerdos que no puedo evitar pensar, ahora esa alegre sonrisa cambia por una triste._

_Volteo a ver a Trina que charla animadamente con la abuela de Jade y después giro mi vista hacia mi derecha. Ella está mirándome._

_Bajo de nuevo la vista viendo mis Vans tintas mientras me remuevo incómoda e intentando alejar de nuevo esos pensamientos que tanto me atormentan desde hace tres años._

_No puedo evitar derramar una lágrima que rápidamente limpio con la manga de mi camiseta esperando que ella no me haya visto. Pero me equivoco, ella no me ha quitado la mirada de encima. Alzo la vista viendo el techo intentando que las lágrimas no comiencen a derramarse y por suerte lo logro. Volteo a verla otra vez y su acostumbrada mirada fría me examinan._

-Tori…-Intenta decirme algo pero Trina la interrumpe llegando a mi lado.

-¡Tori! Creí que íbamos a comer algo

_Aparto mi vista de Jade y veo a Trina confundida y ella dan un suspiro._

-Fue un placer haberla conocido, señora Parker, pero mi hermana y yo tenemos que irnos, nos esperan a comer.-Si disculpa

-Oh, no se preocupen, entiendo que chicas jóvenes y lindas como ustedes tengan chicos esperándolas.-Nos sonríe y yo me remuevo incómoda sientiendo la mirada de Jade aún sobre mí.

-Oh, bueno, de hecho Tori...

-Creo que se esta haciendo tarde Trina, tenemos que irnos.-Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que ella comprende.

-Sí, bueno, es verdad, es una lástima, usted sabe de moda.-Dice Trina sonriéndole a la anciana.

-De joven me la pasaba en eventos sociales con mi esposo, había cientos de diseñadores cerca, algo tuve que aprender.-Nos sonrió.

-Sería genial que le enseñaras a Trina un poco de eso, abuela.-Habló por primera vez Jade y todas volteamos a verla.-Pero tenemos que irnos.-Su tono frío de siempre me hizo entremecerme.

-Oh, Jadey, no seas gruñona, de todas formas ya nos íbamos y ellas también.

_Jade dio un paso atrás icómoda al escuchar a su abuela llamarla así. No sabía si era porque nunca le gustó que le dijeran así, o porque yo siempre se lo decía. tenía la sensación de que era la segunda opción._

-Bueno, hasta luego, espero verlas de nuevo.-Nos sonrió y siguió a Jade que ya estaba fuera de la tienda.

_Por más que mi mente me decía que dejara de verla, no podía, mi corazón me rogaba que mantuviera la vista fija en ella. _

_Comenzó a caminar con elegancia y el brazo de su abuela se entrelazó con el suyo. Imaginé el gesto que siempre solía hacer cuando alguien tomaba su mano. Lo sé porque me llevó un tiempo hacer que dejara de hacerlo conmigo. Seguramente ella también lo recordó porque giró su rostro hacia mi dirección y nuestras miradas se encontraron._

_Se sentía como si estuvieran a punto de dispararme en la sien. Como si con solo una palabra, el gatillo se accionara revelando la muerte inminente de la que había estado al borde los últimos tres años. Con solo su mirada._

_Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en alguna parte de mi cuerpo que estuviera y aparté la vista de Jade, más que nada porque me mataba verla ahí._

_Por fin encontré el celular en mi chaqueta y contesté sintiendo aún su mirada sobre mí._

-¿Todo bien Tori?-Me preguntó Trina

_Dejé el celular a un lado y voltee a verla._

-Sabía que no debíamos entrar a este país.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh por Dios! Sigo sin estar inspirada, siento que fue un mal cap :(<strong>

**En serio se me acaban las ideas, ¡HELP! :(**

**Espero su opinión y una disculpa por la tardanza :(**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 4

**_ENOUGH CHANGE_**

* * *

><p><em>Me siento como la peor persona del mundo.<em>

_Volver a verla después de tres años es tan…abrumador. A penas y pude reconocerla. Siempre que aparecía en la TV o en revistas, la evitaba, ha cambiado demasiado, ya no es la típica adolescente con sus ropas típicas de adolescentes. No, ahora lleva algo más sofisticado, sigue viéndose juvenil, pero con ese toque adulto que tanto dicen los medios que la caracterizan. Usa tacones, lo que la hace más alta de lo que ya es. Su ropa es un tanto elegante, pero sin dar un aspecto aburrido, es…sexy._

_Dios, maldita la hora en que a mi abuela se le ocurrió venir a este lugar. _

-Jade, Jade, ¡JADE!

_Giré mi vista hacia dónde provino el grito y vi a mi abuela con una sonrisa._

-¿Por qué sonríes?-Le pregunté con desconfianza.

-Por nada.-Contestó con una sonrisa malvada, Dios, a veces olvido que somos familia.

-Bien.-Susurré

-¿Qué te parece Victoria?

_Voltee a verla alzando una ceja._

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?

-No lo sé, parece una buena chica, ya sabes.-Me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué sé?

-Mira esa blusa.-Soltó mi brazo, gracias a Dios, y caminó hacia la blusa.

-Espera, ¿De qué hablas?-Caminé detrás de ella.

-Jade, puede que sea vieja, pero no tonta.-Rodé los ojos cruzándome de brazos de pie detrás de ella.- Mira, sé que no es un tema que debamos tratar aquí, así que te explicaré luego.-Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-¿De qué tema hablas?-La alcancé y me puse a la par de ella.

-Ya te dije que no podemos tratarlo aquí, ahora llévame a comer.

_Sonrió y yo di un suspiro de resignación._

-Bien, tu ganas, pero tienes que explicarme de qué demonios estás hablando.- Sentencié y entramos a un restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>Dejé a mi abuela en la mansión de vuelta y después tuve que irme porque me llamaron, tenía que ver a Erika y a el fotógrafo.<em>

-Bien, ¿Qué necesitan para comenzar?-Pregunté a los asistentes del fotógrafo.

-El señor Bale dijo que todo estaba listo, de hecho viene para acá.-Señaló el chico un tanto nervioso.

_Giré mi vista hacia dónde el chico veía, y mi respiración se entrecortó._

_John Bale, el fotógrafo que veía algo en una de sus cámaras ignorando a las chicas que estaban detrás de él. Y eso fue lo que hizo que mi respiración se volviera irregular. Las chicas que estaban detrás de él._

_Erika tenía tomada de la cintura, a una morena de cabello lacio mientras sus labios se encontraban tímidamente. Las manos de la chica estaban alrededor del cuello de la modelo mientras movía los labios al ritmo de Linder. Se separaron un poco, a penas, sus labios aún se tocaban y sus sonrisas eran brillantes mientras se veían a los ojos._

_Alejé mi vista de ahí. No podía dejar que me afectase, no lo iba a permitir. Éramos adultas. Lo habíamos dejado hace tres años en un acuerdo mutuo. Ella no podía seguir en una relación donde yo no ponía de mi parte, y yo tampoco podía con la presión de mi padre sobre mí. Así que decidimos darnos un tiempo, y por lo visto el tiempo se convirtió en un rompimiento._

-¿Señorita Jade?

_Alejé mi vista del punto dónde la tenía mientras pensaba y me centré en el hombre que estaba frente a mí._

-Disculpe Bale, ¿Qué decía?-Le pregunté

_¿En serio estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Bale estaba frente a mí hablándome de algo?_

_Al parecer sí, porque también estaban Erika con su flamante novia, Victoria Vega. Quién me veía con sorpresa y un nerviosismo que pudo ocultar a Linder, pero no a mí._

-…entonces le decía que por eso decidimos que la locación sería perfecta, ya que además de la publicidad en espectaculares y demás, se llegó al acuerdo de que también se filmaría un comercial de televisión, la señorita Linder está de acuerdo, y los productores quieren que se filme lo antes posible, el problema es que no pueden estar aquí en estas semanas que se llevará a cabo el trabajo, y pidieron que usted esté a cargo, al ser la promotora de…

_Alejé mi vista de nuevo de Vega y voltee a ver a Bale un tanto molesta._

-¿Qué yo esté a cargo? ¿De qué demonios hablan? ¿Recuerdan que yo soy su jefa?-Le pregunté molesta y Bale se limitó a alzar los hombros en señal de que no sabía nada más.-¿Creen que por ser la jefa puedo dejar así como así el trabajo tirado? Está equivocados, les enviaré a alguien más a que revise y se encargue de todo. Es mi última palabra.

_Le dije por último severamente mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida._

_La verdad es que sí, por ser la jefa podía dejar todo tirado sin problema, y lo habría hecho, a no ser porque Vega era la novia de Erika, lo que significaba que, estaría en todas las filmaciones, y no iba a estar ahí viendo como se comían la una a la otra._

_Me detuve en un semáforo con el seño fruncido. ¿En serio me había molestado por ello? Normalmente soy imponente y todos me tienen miedo, pero ese arranque de furia que había descargado con el pobre fotógrafo no era normal. ¿Qué me había hecho enfurecer tanto?_

* * *

><p><strong>Me van a matar, yo lo sé:( El cap es muy corto, también lo sé, y me tardé muuucho en subir, lo sé. ¡Pero estoy muerta de inspiración! He estado leyendo para ver si surge alguna idea pero nada:(( Por más que trato no puedo escribir algo bien!<strong>

**Espero sean pacientes, y esperen a que la inspiración llegue para avanzar en el JoriFic :(**

**Por cierto, hay NUEVO CAP de "Ajuste de cuentas" Después de mil años. **

**Por si no termino de transcibir el otro antes de irme, les dejo el aviso aquí, la historia es mucho más larga de lo que pensé, a penas voy al 50% y en serio que la transcribo lo más rápido que puedo, pero parece que mi esfuerzo no es suficiente.**

**¡PERDÓN A TODOS MIS LECTORES! :(**


End file.
